Need Some Tutoring?
by Fallenangelqueen
Summary: Carlos hasn't been passing his classes lately so his teachers have and idea to help him pass. Lemon!


Class,grumbling to himself as the other students,ALL girls, sat in lala land. You see,Carlos wasn't very good in school so when it came to picking classes he chose the easiest ones he saw, but they turned out to be hard. He had chosen Cosmotolgy,because he heard the teacher was hot n he thought it wod be easier to pick up chicks and get an A. But then he learned no girls liked you just because you joined a class they were in,and people thought he was gay. Then you had to do WORK.  
but Carlos wasn't complaning. The teacher WAS hot.  
And Carlos had fallen for him the second he saw him. With lightly tanned skin,brilliant white teeth,gorgeous brunette colored hair,and beautiful hazel eyes,every girl who had walked into the class already had their minds set on how thy were getting him into their beds.  
James Diamond was a man who could make anybody go gay. Carlos was eighteen but he knew wasn't gay and would never go for one of his students. Especially when his student was failing his class.  
The bell suddenly rang and Carlos perped up from staring at his teacher. His gorgeous smile was distracting. But Carlos loved to stare at his muscles. Carlos loved how his sexy washboard abs could be seen underneath the light button up shirts he always wore.  
Carlos stood,grabbing his backpack. He loved how Cosmotolgy was the last class of all day,so he could think about his teacher all day.  
But as he was about to leave,  
". Will you please stay behind?"  
All the girls groaned at him,lucky to have more time with the hottest teacher in school.  
Carlos stepped up to his desk shakily.  
"y-yes ?"  
turned to look at him and Carlos felt like melting under those gorgeous hazel eyes. He leaned against his desk and tapped a pencil against his thigh.  
" do you know why I asked you to stay behind?"  
Carlos shook his head. His forehead was already wet with persipitation and his hands were clammy as he tried not to stre too hard at his teacher,his blood suddenly flowing downwards as he stared at his teacher hard,trying to focus on his eyes and not he sexy abs poking out from underneath the white-see through button down shirt.  
"well you seem to be the only person in my class that's flunking. I mean is the class to hard? Am I giving you to much work?"  
Carlos could see was worrying about this. "I mean is it me-"  
Carlos couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed by the shoulders and stared at him.  
"no! It isn't you ! It-it's me! I-I've been wanting you for so bad a-and having such a s-sexy teacher in front of me for 45 minutes makes it so hard to focus a-and-and-" but his teacher grabbed his face and kissed him,making Carlos tense. But then he relaxed and melted into the kiss.  
They suddenly heard a few snickers and Carlos turned to see two other teachers staring in through the door. They opened the door and walked in. They were Kendall Knight,his English teacher, and Logan Mitchell,his science teacher. James Diamond wasn't the only teacher Carlos had a crush on and because of those two hotties,hr was flunking those classes too.  
"Jesus James you really should be careful about where you molest your students." Kendall closed the door and walked to lean against the desk like and were.  
"haha he was asking for it. Besides," The gorgeous brunette turned to look at Carlos,"I've had my eye on this one for a while now."  
Carlos felt himself blushing.  
"you see Carlos,I saw the patterns in your gardes and which teachers you had. I though you could use some...help." stood and wrapped an arm around his waist,squeezing the Latinos ass. Carlos gasped at the contact.  
"how about you come over and let us help you for a while?" said,and Carlos noticed his hand was on thigh,who was sucking on neck and making him bite his lip trying not to moan.  
"y-yes." smiled before he let go of the Latino,making him whimper as The teacher wrote down something on a slip of paper and passed it to Carlos. Carlos took it with shaking hands and looked down to see an address and phone number.  
"come by tonight,let's say, eight thirty?" smiled at him before he shoved him out of the classroom,leaving Carlos standing there.  
Carlos began walking down the hall when he heard a small moan come from the classroom. He glanced down at the address and smirked before he walked out of the building.

Carlos swallowed hard as he stared up at the two story house had sent him too. Carlos inhaled deeply before he walked ip to the door and pressed the doorbell. The door was opened a second later and his teacher leaned against the door frame smiling at him. Carlos' jaw dropped. His teacher was only wearing a pair of sweatpants,showing off his hot body. Carlos felt drool leak out of his mouth as he stared at his Comsmotolgist teacher.  
"M-Mr.D-Diamond-"  
"Carlos call me James." he said seductively. Carlos could already feel blood rushing to his groin as he was pulled into the house. Carlos jaw dropped as he saw his other two teachers sitting on the couch,both dressed in boxer shorts. They were kissing each other.  
Carlos thought it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. They were making out big time. Their tongues rolled around and,to make it worse, hand was rubbing crotch. He was PALMING him. Carlos suddenly felt James strong hand on his shoulder.  
"you don't have to be awkward about this Carlos. Besides,"he chuckled" we've been doing this since high school."  
Carlos jaw dropped and he felt his erection straining against he confines of his jeans. He shrunk down in his seat.  
"y-you guys have s-sex all the time?"  
pulled away from and smirked at Carlos.  
"all the time."  
"and we want you to be apart of it now. Besides it'll help you pass your classes-nnghh K-Kendall rub harder." threw his head back and moaned as rubbed his erection harder and as James went and sat down beside him,leaning over and suckin on his neck.  
"so Carlos?"  
Carlos swallowed and looked up to see staring at him.  
"yes mr-"  
"Carlos when were alone it's James Kendall and Logan."  
Carlos nodded but next thing he knew,James had bounded over and straddled him. He started sucking on his neck,biting and nibbling forcing Catlos to moan loudly as James nipped at his neck and made severL dark spots. "so what do ya say Carlos? Wanna spend some quality time with us?" James whispered in his ear. Carlos nodded but then James stood up. The other two men did too. They then each picked up a glass off the coffee table,each glass containing wine. How did Carlos miss that? Oh yeah he was being seduced.  
James passed him a glass before taking a sip of his own.  
"I-I'm eighteen j-James."  
James shrugged and pressed the glass into Carlos' hands before downing the rest of his. All the other men drank the rest of their glasses before pouring another. Carlos sniffed the wine before downing all of it in one gulp. It tasted so good he held his glass out for another.  
James smirked at him and gave him what he wanted. Before long all of the boys were on the edge of being drunk when James pulled Carlos out of the chair and yanked at his T-shirt.  
"come on were all stripped here except for you." James whispered huskily in his ear as licked carlos' ear. Carlos moaned at James words.  
"hey why don't we continue this elsewhere?" Carlos gasped as he felt soany different pleasures at once-James was sucking on his neck,Logan was thrusting his boner against Carlos' ass and Kendall was palming him between his legs. Carlos' legs were going weak as they dragged him down the hall and upstairs. They pushed him into a room,a bedroom no doubt. The bed was the largest bed Carlos had ever seen,one with fancy drapes on the canopy and a comforter to match the drapes. Carlos was thrown onto the bed,sinking into the warm comforter as the older men crawled over him.  
"come on Carlos let's see that nice body of yours." Logan whispered seductivley. Carlos moaned again as he was being rubbed and palmed-oh my god he's squeezing me! Carlos thrusted up as James squeezed his aching erection. Carlos looked at all the boys,before he slid his tshirt off and threw it away,unzipping his jeans next. He saw all the boys lick their lips as his erection sprang out as he threw his jeans and boxers off the bed.  
"holy shit you're one of the hottest things Ive ever seen." Kendall moaned as he rubbed himself,before he slipped out of his boxers too. James and Logan followed suit,throwing their boxers n sweatpants off n letting their erections hang out. James began sucking on the head of his dick,Kendall working on his balls and Logan sucked on his neck,making his neck look worse then before. Carlos couldn't do anything but moan and whimper as his teachers pleasures his body. Then suddenly they were gone. Carlos looked up to see what they were doing when he was flipped over. He squeaked and glanced back to see what they were doing when James slapped his ass.  
"raise that cute little ass for us Carlos."  
Carlos whimpered and raised his body up till he was on all fours,sticking his ass out for his teachers to see. Kendall grabbed his caramley globes and squeezed them before he spread them apart for the other two to see Carlos' twitching pink hole. The boys licked their lips as Carlos wriggled around a bit,making his hole open a little.  
Logan couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to be touched and touch him at the same time. He crawled under Carlos,turning his body around and positioning himself so his dick was next to Carlos' mouth and he could suck Carlos off too. Logan began sucking before he took all of Carlos in,greatful he didn't have a gag reflex anymore because Carlos was BIG. Carlos moaned but then he felt something teasing his hole.  
James and Kendall slicked their fingers up (in each others mouths of course) before they started teasing that cute pink hole of his. They circled and massaged his hole,making him whimper between the dick he had in his mouth. Carlos gasped and sas his arms were yanked backwards and tied together with a belt. His head was pushed down farther on Logan's dick making him gag and suck harder,letting saliva dribble down the older mens length. Logan moaned through Carlos' dick and thrusted up into his mouth,making him whimper and moan.  
Kendall and James stared in amazement at Carlos. He looked so hot,all tied up with while blowing Logan off. James leaned down and pushed his tongue through the tightest rings of muscles he had ever felt. He felt a shiver go down his spine. He listened to Carlos' moans and felt him shake and rock his body back and forth. James pulled away,at the same time Kendall pushed two fingers in. Carlos moaned loud and pulled off of Logans dick to throw his head back and moan loudly.  
James did the same with his fingers,pushin them in and scissoring them,letting them brush against Carlos' prostrate and rub against Kendalls fingers. He scissored and Carlos screamed.  
"No! N-no! T-too much! I-I can't take it!" he screamed.  
Kendall chuckled.  
"you've never touched yourself back here? Oh you're gonna be sore tomorrow."  
Kendall pushed in deeper nudging James and making him do the same.  
Carlos screamed and thrusted back against their fingers.  
"I-it hurts! B-but I want m-more!" he screamed.  
James pulled out his fingers nudging Kendall to make him pull them out too. James pulled Carlos' hips toward him,pressing the tip of his erection to his abused hole. "you sure you want more Carlitos?" Carlos nodded and James thrusted in deep,making him scream. James hit Carlos prostrate the next hit making Carlos stop and roll his eyes in the back of his head and scream.  
"j-James M-More!"  
James thrusted in hard but then he was shoved over a little bit as Kendall pushed into Carlos' gaping wide hole. Carlos screamed and thrusted back as they thrusted in at the same time.  
Logan hated being left out though. He crawled from underneath him and and pushed James away,pushing his own dick to Carlos' hole and thrusting in hard. Carlos was screaming as loud as he could.  
James couldn't help but stare as the men lifted Carlos onto Kendalls lap and kendall thrusted up,while Logan thrusted in from behind. James couldt help but stare at Logans cute pale ass as he moved. He moved forward and licked Logans hole making him stop,moan a little. James knew he was already stretched,so he didn't waste time in pushing in and thrusting hard.  
"g-guys! I-I'm c-close!" Carlos screamed.  
"m-me t-to!" "I'm gonna cum!"  
Then in unison all the boys screamed as they each spied their seed deep in each other. Logan and Kendall pulled out of Carlos,James out of Logan . They all flopped on or beside each other,breathing heavily. Carlos felt the belt tying his wrists together undone and thrown. He gasped as he was pulled toward the boys. He saw they were sharing a threeway kiss,and he couldn't help but stick his tongue out and roll it around with the other three.  
After a while,he pulled away and stared at his teachers.  
"wait. Does this mean I get an A?" 


End file.
